prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC07
is the 7th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 740th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls set out to repair the rocket together. Hikaru got stuck with cleaning up, which she finds boring, so she draws a picture in the Twinkle Book to convey her wish of flying in the rocket. With the others feeling the same way, the rocket is fixed...but then a Notraider appears. Major Events *The Cures repair the rocket and fly into space in it for the first time. Synopsis The four girls arrive at Hagoromo Lala's ship in order to help her repair the ship and celebrate Lala receiving the Leo Star Color Pen. Kaguya Madoka remarks that only 10 more pens are to be found. Hoshina Hikaru also remarks that they will soon head off to space. The girls then prepare to fix the rocket. After the opening theme, Lala tells the girls that the AI of her rocket will help them fix the rocket, amazing Amamiya Elena and Madoka. The AI then scans all four girls and tells each girl what her task will be. Lala is assigned to follow the AI's technical advice due to her strength in following instructions. Elena is assigned physical work due to her athletic strength. Madoka is assigned to manage the task due to being a calm, level-headed leader. Finally, the AI calls Hikaru's behavior "unpredictable" and assigns her to cleanup duty, much to her disappointment. As the girls begin to work, they start off energetic, but as each hour passes, they grow more and more tired. After three hours, Hikaru gets fed up, quits her cleaning, and draws in the Twinkle Book with her Star Color Pen. After four hours, Madoka calls break time, much to everyone's relief. Lala sees Hikaru drawing in the Twinkle Book, much to Prunce's annoyance, with Hikaru claiming that it's still her book. Elena persuades Hikaru to show them what she's drawing and Hikaru does so. Hikaru reveals to them a drawing of a rocket that is pink. Even though the AI tells the girls they are delaying work, each girl adds a new accessory to the rocket Hikaru drew. Lala decides that they should paint their rocket to look like the one in the notebook. As the girls paint the rocket, the AI watches over them, and the girls decide to decorate their own living quarters on the ship. The AI points out that despite the unneeded extra work, the team's efficiency has somehow increased as a result. The girls are soon almost done with the rocket and are about to put the finishing touch when Tenjo attacks with her Nottorei. Tenjo mocks the girls' rocket, infuriating them. In order to prevent the girls from venturing out into space, she attacks them with her troops. The team transforms into Pretty Cures and fight against the Nottorei troops. They easily take out the first batch of troops. Even when the Nottorei form one big formation, Milky creates a giant shield to ward them off. The fight ends with Pretty Cure combining Selene Arrow, Soleil Shoot, Leo Milky Shock, and Taurus Star Punch to defeat all of the Nottorei. Tenjo realizes that she will need a new strategy against the Cures in the far future and retreats. The girls finally manage to completely decorate Lala's rocket. They explore the inside of their new temporary home. With the girls content with a job well done, Prunce finally reveals that he was working on a donut-making machine for long travels. Prunce tries one of the donuts and realizes that they still need improvement, so he takes the one Hikaru has away from her. The AI announces that the girls depart Earth the following day. Madoka is worried since they have school on Monday however Hikaru assures her that they'll be back by then. On Sunday morning, the girls arrive at the rocket ready for takeoff. As it takes off, the girls are initially overwhelmed as they leave the Earth's atmosphere but soon calm down after it is over. Hikaru takes off her seat belt and shows Elena and Madoka that they are in zero gravity. She also shows the two the planet Earth as seen in space. Lala turns on the gravity aboard the ship, causing the three girls to fall on the floor. Hikaru reprimands Lala. Then, Elena's Star Color Pendant suddenly points to the direction of Libra. Prunce tells them that the Libra Star Color Pen must be nearby. Fuwa suddenly opens up a portal. The girls are teleported across the universe into the Starry Sky World. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Tenjo *Nottorei Secondary Characters *AI Trivia *The opening features previews of Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Gallery :Main Page: STPC07/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes